


Somewhere I Belong

by Little_Neliel



Series: Cortenko Stories [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has another migraine, Steve finds a way to cure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Migraines

The return from Thessia was silent.  
Liara was curled into herself, eyes blank. Shepard sat next to her, not knowing what to say. His hand lay gently on her back, hoping the contact would somehow comfort her.  
Kaidan sat with his head in his hands, silent and unmoving. His helmet rested next to him, carelessly tossed on the seat of the shuttle.  
Cortez piloted the shuttle onto the Normandy with his usual care, and settled softly in the docking bay. Shepard immediately stood, coaxing Liara to her feet and leading her from the shuttle. They proceeded to the elevator, no doubt headed for the Commander's cabin.  
Cortez finished the shutdown routine for the shuttle and stood, stretching. It had been a long mission and an even longer day. He was looking forward to just sitting and relaxing with Kaidan.   
That's when he noticed the Major hadn't moved from his seat. Head still in his hands, he hadn't even acknowledged they were back on the Normandy.  
Cortez approached him softly, and knelt in front of him. "Kaidan?" he asked softly, "Are you okay?"  
The Major didn't respond at first. Cortez reached out, gently placing a hand on his leg, worry in his eyes. The pilot's touch seemed to awaken him. He slowly lifted his amber eyes to meet the blue ones of his lover.  
"Steve...." his voice was hoarse with pain.  
Cortez moved closer, his hand softly cupping Kaidan's cheek. "Migraine?" he asked, even though he knew.  
"Yeah....bad one. I......" he broke off, wincing as another wave of pain spiked through his head.  
Silently Cortez helped him to his feet. He began stripping the Major's armor off with practiced movements, keeping as quiet as possible. The clasps fell open under his deft fingers, as he slowly relieved him of his gear.   
Gloves came first and, after he took them off, Cortez gently entwined their fingers and gave Kaidan's hand a reassuring squeeze. He unlatched the arm guards and piled both near the Major's helmet, then followed with the chest piece, lifting it from Kaidan, laying it on the shuttle floor. Stepping closer, Cortez pressed himself against his lover, feeling his heartbeat, as he wrapped his arms around him to remove the back piece. Pausing before setting it down, he kissed the Major gently and felt Kaidan's hands slide to his waist, holding him close for a minute, before he relinquished his grasp, allowing Cortez to continue.  
He knelt, undoing Kaidan's belt and it joined the rest of the gear on the floor. His hands travelled down the Major's legs, quickly undoing the last clasps holding his leg guards on. Once they were on the floor too, he stood. Kaidan was left standing in his underarmor and boots, eyes still closed. Cortez kissed him again, wishing he could draw the pain away.  
"Come on," he whispered and gently slid an arm around his waist, holding him close and guiding him from the shuttle.  
"Shower or bed?" he asked softly as they headed for the elevator, the pilot supporting the heavier biotic.  
"Shower, please..." came the strained reply.

They entered the elevator and Cortez pushed the button for the crew deck. Kaidan took the opportunity to lean his head on the pilot's shoulder, burrowing into the curve of his neck.  
"EDI," Cortez called softly, " Is there anyone in the crew showers right now?"  
"No, Lieutenant Cortez," the AI responded equally as soft, "Most of the crew are asleep, would you like me to dim the lights in the crew showers?"  
"Please."  
The elevator arrived at the crew deck. As the doors slid open Cortez noticed that EDI had even dimmed the hallway lights. Smiling softly at EDI's thoughtfulness he lead the still suffering Major towards the showers.  
Once in the room he slid his arm from around Kaidan to start the shower. Cool water poured from the shower head, volume dampened.  
Turning back to help Kaidan he noticed the door lock flash from green to red as EDI gave them privacy. "Thanks EDI."  
"No problem Lieutenant. Logging the Major out."  
Cortez slid his hands to the zipper on Kaidan's under armor, with practiced movements he stripped the Major, revealing a sculpted body covered with the bruises and wounds of their failure on Thessia.  
"Kaidan....." his hands trailing gently over the wounds, assessing them, worry again etched on his face.  
The biotic gave him a shaky smile, "It's nothing major...some medi-gel and sleep and I'll be alright," he grimaced, "If I can get to sleep.." he half joked, pain in his amber eyes.  
"I'm going to talk to Chakwas once I get you to bed, there's got to be something....." Cortez began as he helped the Major toward the shower.  
Kaidan placed a hand on the pilot's arm, "Just stay with me Steve, that's the best relief I can get."  
With a smile he relented, "Alright." He stripped his BDU's off and stepped under the stream of water with the Major.  
Scrubbing himself down quickly, Cortez washed away the dirt and sweat of the day. Kaidan closed his eyes and tilted his head so his forehead caught the soothing cool water.  
Rinsing himself off Cortez then lathered soap up in his hands and gently began washing the day's exertions from his lover's body. Kaidan groaned as Steve's hands trailed up and down his body, mindful of his injuries.  
As Cortez stood up next to him Kaidan made an attempt to grab him for a kiss.  
"Hey now," Cortez smiled, "You're in no shape for that."  
"I disagree," the Major returned softly.  
Relenting the pilot leaned in and gave Kaidan a kiss, soft and full of love. Breaking away with a smile Kaidan finally allowed his companion to lead him from the shower. Grabbing a clean towel Cortez gently slid it around Kaidan, running it softly over his hair and then down his body. He looped the towel around the Major's waist and then grabbed one of his own. The pilot toweled himself off in record time as Kaidan was fading fast. The Major was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and head bowed. Tying the towel around his waist he slipped his arm back around Kaidan's waist.  
"Come on love, let's get you to bed."  
They headed for the Starboard Lounge, Kaidan leaning on Cortez. Walking into the room the pilot guided the biotic to the cot in the corner and sat him down. Cortez grabbed some medi-gel from the nearby dispenser, he knealt next to Kaidan and began applying it to his injuries. The Major sat with his eyes closed, torn between the comfort of the medi-gel on his wounds and the pain still rolling around in his skull.  
"Steve..." his voice was soft and pain laced.  
"Mmm?" he acknowledged, still focused on his task, deft fingers smoothing soothing cool over the wounds.  
"Thanks.....for you know, putting up with..." he felt a finger on his lips, halting his apology. An apology he's tried to make before.  
"How's your head?"  
Kaidan grimaced, "Honestly, it's getting worse." He sighed heavily, and Cortez saw moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
"Kaidan?" concern coloured his voice as he cupped his lover's cheek. The Major said nothing, eyes clenched shut in pain, as the latest spike of pain started breaking away at his resolve.  
"Lay down. I'm going to talk to Chakwas," Guiding Kaidan down to his pillow, pulling the sheet over him, Cortez gave the Major kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll be right back," he whispered softly. He straightened, located and pulled on some pants. He padded softly from the room and headed down the corridor to the med bay.

Cortez entered the med bay to find Chakwas at her normal spot, studying something on the screen in front of her. The doctor pivoted her chair upon hearing the door slid open.  
"Lieutenant Cortez," she nodded in greeting, "What brings you here at this hour?"  
"It's Major Alenko, ma'am. He's suffering from a severe migraine. I was hoping you had something..."  
Chakwas nodded, "I expected as much. Ever since Mars they've gotten worse, and compounded with the stress of the mission they can't be pleasant." Standing she headed for a nearby supply cabinet and rummaged around, pulling out various vials and bottles. She shook her head at most of them.  
"So the migraines are partially stress induced?" Steve asked.  
"Yes. More than a few of the crew have been suffering from stress-related headaches, understandably so, and with Major Alenko it, unfortunately, just amplifies his current problem," she made a small noise of victory as she pulled out a bottle of pills. She turned back to the pilot, smiling, "These should help some. Have him take one and see how he feels." she placed the bottle in his hand.  
Cortez gratefully accepted them, "Thank you ma'am."  
"You're welcome Lieutenant."  
As he turned to go Chakwas called out to him, "Lieutenant.."  
"Ma'am?"  
"Anything to relieve stress will also help reduce the pain," she gave him a wink and turned back to her computer.  
Shaking his head he left the medbay and hurried back down the corridor, pills clutched in his hand. As he approached the elevator it opened to reveal a weary Commander Shepard. Face haggard he barely noticed Cortez as he exited the lift.  
"Commander," Cortez saluted, realizing belatedly he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Steve," Shepard waved his salute away,"How's Kaidan?"  
"Pretty bad, stress headache on top of a migraine. I got something from Chakwas," he waved the pill bottle," I hope it's going to help, I just wish there was more I could do. How's Liara?"  
Shepard grimaced, "I guess as well as can be expected, all things considered. I'm hoping Chakwas will have something to help her sleep soundly for a cycle ."  
Cortez smiled, "I hope so, too. We need her, and you, to get through this."  
"Thanks Steve," Shepard gave a tired smile and headed for the medbay. He stopped though, and turned back to Cortez with a slight grin on his face, "Steve, I may have a suggestion for you, something to help Kaidan."  
Cortez quirked a brow," Really?"  
Smiling he approached the pilot and whispered in his ear. Steve's eyes widened at the Commander's advice.  
"Are you sure...?" he was almost blushing.  
"Trust me," Shepard tapped his own amp port,"I used to have similar issues, it works like a charm. It'll help with the stress too, promise."  
"Thank you, Shepard," Cortez smiled, and headed back to the Starboard Lounge.

The door to the lounge slid open silently. Cortez immediately went to Kaidan's side. The biotic was curled up on his side, eyes closed, pain still etched on his face.  
Sitting on the cot beside him, Steve gently ran his fingers up and down the Major's arm.  
"Mmmm, you're back," Kaidan's voice was soft and a small smile found its way onto the biotic's face.  
"Chakwas sent something to help," Cortez held out the pill bottle.  
Kaidan grimaced, "More painkillers. I hate them, they make me so unbalanced."  
"I think the word you're looking for is high," Cortez gave a small laugh, "Besides, the last time Chakwas gave you something it didn't turn out so bad."  
"I ended up making a fool of myself at Purgatory....."  
"Your dancing was adorable, and still better than Shepard's", he couldn't resist taking a crack at the commander, "Besides, I was talking about after the club. Either way you should take at least one," he held out the pill bottle.  
Kaidan just stared at it, "I....." his eyes slammed shut as another pain spike hit him. He cried out, body curling into itself.  
"Kaidan!" Steve pulled the biotic into his arms, resting the other man's head against his chest. He stroked Kaidan's forehead in what he hoped was a soothing manner. The major gripped Steve's arms, holding on as the pain rolled through him.  
After a few moments the worst of it subsided. Kaidan's grip on his forearms relaxed but he still remained resting against the pilot.  
Cortez hated seeing him like this, but he couldn't blame Kaidan for not wanting to take the pills. (Even if it had ended well for them the last time) A solider always needed to be alert during times of war and this time they were out in space, not safely docked at the Citadel.  
"Kaidan," Steve's voice was quiet, " There's something else we could try if you really don't want to take the pills."  
He felt Kaidan murmur against his chest, but he couldn't tell if it was a question or a reply.  
Steve unfolded his arms from around Kaidan and lay the biotic down on his back, shifting himself so he was straddling the major's hips.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" he grinned at Kaidan.  
"I said, what is it?"  
Steve said nothing, simply leaned down and kissed his lover passionately. Kaidan responded with less force than usual, but still oh so good. Pulling away from their kiss Cortez buried his face in the crook of the Major's neck.  
He gently kissed Kaidan right where he knew he was most sensitive.  
"Someone.."  
Kiss.  
"Told me..."  
Another kiss.  
"That sex...."  
A nibble.  
"Cures headaches."


	2. Cures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know sex cures headaches^^

"Mmmm, is that so?" Kaidan's voice was husky. His arms snaked around Steve's waist, holding him close, grinding into him slowly, tortuously.  
Steve pulled himself up and looking down into Kaidan's amber eyes he could see the lust beginning to cloud them as they continued to grind against each other, feeling their need for one another. Leaning down the pilot captured Kaidan's lips for a deep kiss, tongue plunging in. The biotic groaned, pleasure now flowing alongside the pain in his body.  
When they finally broke the kiss and Steve ran a loving hand down the Major's face, Kaidan spoke softly.  
"Steve, I can't....I won't be able..."  
"Shhhhh," Steve silenced him with a light kiss, sensing his worry, "I've got you, don't worry about me." His hands traveled downward, blazing trails along Kaidan's body that his lips followed. A deft tongue teased the Major's nipple, rolling it around until it was a hard nub, then moved to the other one, repeating the process. Fingers grazed over the biotic's defined abs, tongue and lips close behind.  
As Steve's fingers moved to the towel still wrapped around Kaidan's waist, he settled himself between the biotic's legs. The Major let out a soft moan as the towel fell away revealing his rapidly hardening erection. The pilot's hands slowly trailed from Kaidan's stomach, following the soft dusting of dark hair downwards until his hands wrapped themselves around Kaidan's stiff cock. With deft movements Steve began wringing moans from the biotic, fingers stroking, twisting and pulling. Kaidan's eyes closed, head tilted back as the pleasure began to push the pain away. Seeing his lover finally releasing the tension in his body and relaxing Steve smiled and bent down to let his lips slide gently over the tip, tongue teasing, his hands trailing down the insides of Kaidan's thighs and back up until they settled on his hips. With the Major pinned, Steve slowly, agonizingly, took Kaidan's shaft fully into his mouth, sliding it down until it touched his throat. His tongue began playing up and down the sensitive underside as he pulled back, then paused. When Kaidan moaned and tried to arch his hips, to bring the lieutenant's mouth back down, Steve smiled again, blue eyes watching the Major's flushed face.   
"Please, Steve...." Kaidan whispered, "Don't....don't stop..."  
The biotic cried out as the Steve plunged back down, tongue wrapping around his length, pulling progressively louder groans from Kaidan. Hollowing his cheeks, Steve sucked harder, setting a faster pace, his tongue continued to tease Kaidan in ways that made the biotic's vision go white around the edges. The Major's hands curled into the bed sheets as the pleasure got more and more intense. He felt himself getting closer and closer, his muscles tightening and his grip on his biotics slipping. A blue glow pulsed out, surrounding the lovers in a soft azure glow, and sending tingling pulses over their skin.  
"Steve...." he moaned out, he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted, no, he needed Steve to cum with him.   
"Mmmm?" Steve hummed against him, the vibrations adding to the intense pleasure of the pilot's talented tongue and lips.  
"I'm going to...you....stop, please...I want...." the Major's words trailed off into moans again as Steve continued, heedless of the biotic's incoherent demands.  
With a cry Kaidan finally let go, his orgasm exploding within him, pulsing through his body, shattering the pain in his head and clearing his mind. His body went limp on the bed, eyes closed and hands loosening on the sheets, as Steve finally let him go, tongue licking the last of Kaidan's release from his softening cock.  
The pilot's hands reached up and gently stroked his lover's face.  
"Well, how's the pain?" Steve asked, voice raspy but still gentle.  
Kaidan smiled, eyes still closed, "Mostly gone," a few tendrils still held on here and there, but the worst of it had been banished with his release, "Thank you," he opened his eyes to take in the sight of his lover, still kneeling between his legs, face flush with desire.  
"I think it's my turn now," Kaidan's voice was low and husky.  
Steve shook his head,"You said mostly gone," grinning he reached down to stroke Kaidan's oversensitive length, "So I'm not done yet."  
"Steve...." Kaidan tried to form words, but deft fingers were travelling lower, distracting him.

Kaidan moaned as he felt a finger slide into him, rubbing around, slowly spreading him. A second finger soon joined the first, scissoring his entrance and then searching, stroking until they hit that bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out and arch off the bed. Steve continued to stroke Kaidan and the biotic could feel himself hardening again as the pilot's fingers kept a constant pressure, sending waves of pleasure all the way out to his fingertips.  
Steve watched his lover writhe from the pleasure, head thrown back, eyes closed, perfect hair mussed, and low moans of pleasure reverberating through his body. His other hand trailed up Kaidan's thigh to lightly stroke his fingertips along the Major's rapidly returning erection.  
"Steve.." he moaned out, his voice raspy with want.  
Steve had to restrain himself from taking Kaidan right then, "What do you want?" he said in a low voice, fingers still stroking his lover.  
Kaidan's eyes snapped open, whiskey brown orbs locking with Steve's icy blue ones, "Take me," he demanded in a voice like sex, smooth and deep, "I need you inside me...I need to feel you..." he trailed off into another needy moan as Steve slid his fingers out and teased the Major's entrance with the tip of his cock.  
"Is this what you want?" Steve's hands once more shifted to Kaidan's hips, keeping him pinned to the bed.  
"Yes..." the biotic thrust his hips upwards, but was held back from his goal,"Steve...stop....teasing..."  
With a smile the pilot began to slid in slowly, savouring the feel of his lover's warm walls clamping around him, pulling him in deeper. Steve let out a deep groan as he buried himself in Kaidan. He stilled, allowing the Major to adjust.   
It didn't take long before Kaidan was rocking against him with breathless whines of 'move...move dammit'.  
Steve leaned forward and captured Kaidan's mouth for a deep kiss as he pulled back and thrust in.  
The biotic cried out into their kiss, pleasure pounding through him. Steve broke the kiss and pulled back to watch the pleasure on his lover's face as he thrust in again. The feel of Kaidan clenching around him, as well as the moans reverberating through their joined chests, pushed the pilot further from his control. He began pounding into Kaidan, his thrusts becoming harder and harder as he pushed them closer and closer to the edge.  
The pilot's thrusts became more erratic as he felt himself on the verge of orgasm, but he wouldn't let go, not yet, not until he brought the biotic to his completion.  
"Let go," Kaidan moaned into Steve's ear, feeling his lover so close to the edge, "Cum with me."  
The pilot's eyes snapped shut at his lover's husky voice and he keened as he thrust one last time, burying himself deep in the biotic as his orgasm tore through his body. Feeling Steve let go Kaidan closed his own eyes as one last husky moan tore from his raw throat and he felt himself cum between their bodies.  
Steve collapsed on top of Kaidan, humming in his post orgasm daze, face burrowed into the crook of the biotic's neck.  
Kaidan wrapped his arms around the pilot, fingers slowly tracing the muscles of Steve's back causing the other man to shiver at the biotic's touch on his over sensitive skin.  
"So..." Steve drawled, slowly pulling himself up on his elbows to take in the flushed face of his lover, "What's the verdict?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Your migraine, did we-"  
"Cure it?" Kaidan searched but found no lingering traces of pain, his mind felt clear and he grinned, "Best cure ever."  
"Good," The pilot smiled, and made a mental note to thank Shepard, he rolled off Kaidan and made to get up. An arm around his waist stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" Kaidan asked sleepily.  
"To get something to clean...." his sentence was abruptly cut off as he was pulled back into bed and kissed soundly.  
"Later," Kaidan murmured against his lips.  
Steve sighed but settled in next to his lover, laying flush along his side, one arm thrown across the biotic's chest, heads even, exchanging slow, languid kisses.  
As sleep began to over take them their movements stilled and they simply lay there, listening to one another breathing, content they had both survived another day of war.  
"I love you," Kaidan murmured, as he drifted off.  
"And I love you," Steve whispered, a smile on his face.

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at sexy times *flails arms* Hope it was okay:)


End file.
